Xmen Chatroom
by The Clever Blonde
Summary: When not fighting super villians or getting cats down from trees, the X-men ALWAYS have a little time for online chatting. crack.


xavierisrockingstockings has signed in

xavierisrockingstockings: Evening fellow mutants.

bigBADwolverine: hey chuckie.

HisKitten: Hiiiiii Loooooggannnnnn.

bigBADwolverine: His kitten...whos kitten?

creedyxlovesxponies has signed in

creedyxlovesxponies: this isn't funny. Kitten, stop hacking my account.

HisKitten: Wow! I love ponies too!

bigBADwolverine : wait. what did you just call kitty?

bamf! has signed in

HisKitten: oh hey kurt! i love ponies, dont you?

bamf!: tag..i suppose so?

HisKitten: I love ponies =)

bamf!: so. victor. dont you think its time you admitted your undying love for kitty?

bigBADwolverine: ohhh, cerlain AINT gonna be happy when he reads that,

creedyxlovesxponies has signed out

HisKitten: *sigh*

bigBADwolverine: is confused.

xavierisrockingstockings: has anybody seen Rogue?

bigBADwolverine: what? rogues missing? I'LL find her! its my duty! ITS MY RIGHT! SHES MY RESPONSIBILTY! I HAVE TO DO IT FOR HER!

HisKitten: arite logan. we get it.

big BAD wolverine has signed out

sabeswilleatyoursoul has signed in

sabeswilleat your soul: well im back.

His Kitten: I liked you old username better.

Bamf!: Does the light go out in the fridge when you close it?

HisKitten: lets play truth or dare!

xavierisrockingstockings: yes! my favourite game!

bigBADwolverine: ...

sabeswilleatyoursoul: tats for giggling school girls.

sabeswilleatyoursoul: im game.

HisKitten: rightiho then!

scott has signed in

bigBADwolverine: original username cyke.

HisKitten: Ur just in time. were playing truth or dare! SCOTT! truth or dare?

scott: I dont think this is appropriate.

bigBADwolverine: truth or dare bub.

scott: *sigh* truth.

HisKitten: who would you go gay for?

scott: I dont feel comfortable answering that question.

bigBADwolverine: *rolls eyes*

bamf!: loganloganlogan! EVERYBODY KNOWS IT!

bigBADwolverine has signed out

scott has signed out.

xavierisrockingstockings: lol.

sabeswilleatyousoul: Well that was enlightening. Truth or dare kitten?

HisKitten:OOh! DARE! =D

sabeswilleatyoursoul: i dare you too-is this chatroom kiddy-rated? Wait I'll just txt you.

HisKitten: the tension is killing me.

bamf!:thats not fair! teeelll mmmeee.

HisKitten: ..YOU DODGY CREEP!

HisKitten:Yeah arite.

sabeswilleatyoursoul: well come over here then.

HisKitten: *rolls eyes* fine. brb guys

bamf!: kitty txt me back

bamf!:HE WANTS YOU TO GIVE HIM A LAPDANCE?

xavierisrockingstockings:Victor, do you think you could try not to think so...loudly?

bigbadwolverine signs in.

bigBADwolverine: whatd i miss guys?

bamf!: oh, you know, the usual. kitty giving victor a lap dance, xavier perving on them.

bigBADwolverine:...

bigBADwolverine: shes doing WHAT with him?

scott signs in

HisKitten: Hey guys! I'm back! whos turn is it now?

sabeswilleatyoursoul: well that was fun and entertaining.

bigBADwolverine:*narrows eyes*

xavierisrockingstockings:Uh, i think its logans turn now.

bamf!: logan! truth or dare?

bigBADwolverine: dare

HisKitten:Hah, okay! I dare you..to go make out with sctt.

scott:can everyone please stop saying that were gay?

bamf!: ...

scott: i have higher standards than logan.

bigBADwolverine: lets skip my turn

sabeswilleat yoursoul: dont be such a baby runt. its just a lil game.

bigBADwolverine: oh if its so easy, why dont YOU go make out with him?

sabeswilleatyoursoul: its not my turn. and scott would prefer you.

bigBADwolverine: victor, shut up, or I will eat your soul.

xavierisrockingstockings: just do it logan, everyone knows you want to.

bigBADwolverine:fine. come 'ere scotty.

scott: no go away.

scott: aftjllhrtag h i hgih UGH GA;/N IURHNB;-$$ HELP! OG

scott signs out

xavierisrockingstockings: disturbing thoughts. why did we make this chatroom?

HisKitten: cause its fun! look! because of it, logans making out with scott!

bamf!: i always knew they were gay. wonder how rogue will react...

lilmariesue signs in

lilmariesue: hey guys! wow cool chatroom?

HisKitten:hey marie!

xavierisrockingstockings: yo.

sabeswilleatyoursoul: hi.

bamf!: bonjour!

lilmariesue:wat are you guys up to?

HisKitten: nothing.

bamf!: waiting for logan to stop making out with scott.

lolmariesue: lol..ur kidding rite?

HisKitten: yes.

bamf!: no

sabeswilleatyoursoul: No.

xavierisrockingstockings: Unfortunatly, no.

lilmariesue: wait-wat? im confused. since when was he gay?

bigBADwolverine: IM NOT GAY. it was just a dare.

lilmariesue: so you DID make ut with scott.

scott signs in

scott: it was more like rape actually.

xavierisrockingstockings: its not rape if your willing.

bigBADwolverine: this is all your fault kitty.

HisKitten: How so!

sabeswilleatyoursoul: dont blame kitten for your own foolish acts jimmy.

bigBADwolverine: why are you even here? dont you have some kids to go rape?

sabeswilleatyoursoul: ha ha very funny jimmy. just because im attracted to females.

bamf!: brotherly love 3

bigBADwolverine: oh shut it.

sabeswilleatyoursoul: shut ip.

HisKitten: okay guys, calm down.

lilmariesuy: idiots.

scott: can we move on?

xavierisrockingstockings: I agree. whos turn is it?

bigBADwolverine: Victor, truth or dare?

sabeswilleatyoursoul:dare. go on runt.

bigBADwolverine: i dare you to dye your hair pink, wear pink clothing, paint you nails pink and leave it like that for a month.


End file.
